As compared to incandescent and fluorescent light sources, light emitting diodes (LEDs) offer substantial potential benefit associated with their energy efficiency, light quality, and compact size. However, to realize the full potential benefits offered by light emitting diodes, new technologies are needed.
For instance, there are needs in the art for technology to utilize light emitting diodes for illumination. A further need exists for optics and light-emitting-diode-based systems that can distribute light. Yet a further need exists for an optic or an optical system that can receive light from a light source and distribute the light for a luminaire with a non-circular aperture. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a simulation of a luminaire with a substantially square aperture and a circular optic. However, such an arrangement produces an irregular or non-uniformly lit appearance. As shown in the simulation of FIG. 1, when looking into the substantially square aperture of the luminaire with a circular optic, there is a bright region in the center of the substantially square aperture and undesirable darker regions in the corners of the square aperture. Accordingly, a capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved illumination and more widespread utilization of light emitting diodes in lighting applications.